Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "The Making of Space Dancing" gallery, see here For the "A Section on the Characters" gallery, see here For the "An Audience with King Mondo" gallery, see here For the "Return to Earth Game" gallery, see here The Video FlyingSaucer.jpg|Flying Saucer MoonGreg.jpg|Greg's name MoonMurray.jpg|Murray's name MoonAnthony.jpg|Anthony's name MoonJeff.jpg|Jeff's name Earth.jpg|Earth TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles Logo SpaceDancingTitle.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wigglehouse FlorainSpaceDancing.jpg|Flora TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg asks what they're doing GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony SpaceDancing3.jpg|They tell Greg that they're trying to wake Jeff up. MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing4.jpg|So he helps out TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg GregPerforminghisMagicinSpaceDancing.jpg|He tries doing magic SpaceDancing6.jpg|But it doesn't work JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping SpaceDancing7.jpg|The Wiggles talk about dreams SpaceDancing8.jpg|''"I wonder what we look like in Jeff's dream?"'' TheWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"So this is what we look like in Jeff's dream."'' AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Still red." SpaceDancing10.jpg|"I'm still hungry."'' JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Woo-hoo! And I'm still Greg! And Jeff's still asleep."'' MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"So, if we're in a dream, anything's possible. Right? Right."'' GreginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''Then let's use our imagination. Yeah, let's go somewhere. Where could we go? What do you think?"'' TheZeezapSong-Prologue.jpg|''"What a lot of great ideas. I don't know which one to choose. Some people thought a space adventure might be exciting. I like that idea. I wonder what space is like? Hmm, dark. But there are lots of bright and shiny beautiful stars. I wonder if there are people out there in outer space? Outer space. I wonder?"'' WTransition.jpg|Letter W Transition SaturnandMars.jpg|Saturn and Mars Saturn.jpg|Saturn GreenMoon.jpg|Green moon Mars.jpg|Mars Pluto.jpg|Pluto TheZeezaps'SpaceshipandPluto.jpg|The Zeezaps' Spaceship and Pluto GregSingingTheZeezapSong.png|Greg singing off-screen ZonkZee.jpg|Zonk Zee TheZeezapSong.jpg|"The Zeezap Song" NeptuneandOrangeMoon.jpg|Neptune Uranus.jpg|Uranus SpaceshipandEarth.jpg|Spaceship and Earth TheZeezaps.jpg|The Zeezaps SpaceshipandtheCows.jpg|Spaceship and the cows TheZeezaps'SpaceshipCamera.png|The camera TheCowsandtheChickens.png|The cows and the chickens TheWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg And Dorothy WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags HenryandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinMidAir.jpg|The Wiggly Group in mid-air TheAwakeWigglesInMidAir.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in mid-air JeffSleepingAndHisChairInMidAir.jpg|Jeff and his chair JeffSleepinginMidAir.jpg|Jeff sleeping mid-air TheZeezapsReading.jpg|The Zeezaps reading DorothyEatingRoses.jpg|Dorothy eating roses BigMooCow!.jpg|"Big Moo Cow!" JeffandZeezap.jpg|Jeff and Zeezap AnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Anthony WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Wags GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Wake up Jeff!" TheZeezapsandtheCows.jpg|The Zeezaps and the Cows CGICows.jpg|The cows Robot.jpg|Robot JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandRobot.jpg|The Wiggles and the robot RobotandLittleZeezap.jpg|Robot and little Zeezap LittleZeezap.jpg|Little Zeezap DidYouSeeThat?.jpg|"Did you see that?"'' CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Captain Feathersword spots something SpaceDancing14.jpg|Greg says it's a spaceship GregandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"I must be dreaming!"'' TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|Murray entering Spaceship GregandMurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"Hello? We're the Wiggles. We like to sing and dance. Hello?"'' TheAwakeWigglesEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"This is spooky."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword look into the spaceship CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Captain Feathersword in spaceship TheWiggles'EyesInDark.jpg|''"Captain, what have you done"'' CaptainFeathersword'sEyeinDark.jpg|''"It's okay. I'll just press the button again"'' GreenFurnitureInSpaceship.jpg|Green furniture in spaceship TheWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles in spaceship TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in spaceship JeffinSpaceship.jpg|Jeff sitting on a chair GregPullingJeffOutOfChair.jpg|Greg pulling Jeff out of chair What'sThisButtonFor?-Prologue.jpg|''"Hey, what's this button for?"'' TheWigglesSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceship.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans What'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|"What's This Button For?" GregSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing18.jpg|The 4 button SpaceDancing19.jpg|Spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hang on, everybody!" SpaceDancing20.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain Feathersword Autopilot.jpg|"Here's the autopilot."'' MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"Hang on!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SpaceDancing21.jpg|''"Well, I don't know where they've all gone, but there's something funny going on down here. Just take a look at this."'' MurrayLookingAtLevers.jpg|''"Smooth ride? A wacky ride? Up and down ride?"'' Wacky,Upanddown,Smoothridelevers.jpg|Wacky Ride, Up and Down Ride, and Smooth Ride controls MurrayActivatingSmoothRide.jpg|''"Smooth ride sounds best."'' MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|''"At least we seem to be smoothly now."'' GregandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, look at this."'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"It's a map or something."'' Ship'sComputer.jpg|The Ship's computer OuterSpaceMap.jpg|Outer space map SpaceDancing22.jpg|"Billion?!" GreginSpaceship.jpg|"Well, it doesn't look like that's gonna happen." CaptainandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginSpaceship.jpg|''"Yeah! And I reckon I can sleep anywhere!"'' EarthandMoon.jpg|Earth and Moon AnthonyFloating.jpg|Anthony floating JeffSleepfloating.jpg|Jeff sleep-floating GregandAnthonyFloating.jpg|Greg and Anthony floating GregFloating.jpg|Greg floating MurrayFloating.jpg|Murray floating ZeezapPoliceOfficer.jpg|Zeezap police officer ElvisWorld.jpg|Elvis World UpsideDownWorld.jpg|Upside-Down World WooshkaGalaxy.jpg|''"You are now entering Whoosh-ka Galaxy, a tidy star system."'' PlanetRockStarAndTheSun.jpg|Planet Rock Star and the sun PlanetRockStar.jpg|Planet Rock Star TheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|The Traveling Hippies' van TheTravelingHippies.jpg|The Traveling Hippies TheAwakeWigglyHumansatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainandtheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|''"Oops."'' TheAwakeWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Wiggles at Planet Rock Star WagsandTheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles SlimCrusty.jpg|Slim Crusty (Slim Dusty parody) DanMartino.jpg|Dan Martino WozzyHasbourne.jpg|Wozzy Hasbourne (Ozzy Osbourne parody) Pavaroadie.jpg|Pavaroadie TheProWigglyHumanatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Let's rock 'n' roll."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Pasqua.jpg|Pasqua the Dog WagsandPasqua.jpg|Wags and Pasqua DorothyandPasqua.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Jeff, Murray and Pasqua WagsStaringatPasqua.jpg|Wags staring at Pasqua MurrayandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWiggles,DorothyandPasqua.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Pasqua KingMondowiththeTravelingHippies.jpg|"King Mondo with the Traveling Hippies" poster TheWigglesandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy KingMondoandPasqua.jpg|King Mondo and Pasqua KingMondo-CGI.jpg|King Mondo CaptainandGregatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain and Greg AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Anthony and Pasqua Captain,AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Pasqua CaptainandPasqua.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pasqua DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come with us. We might need your help."'' Greg,MurrayandKingMondo.jpg|''"Quick, follow me."'' JeffandAnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Jeff and Sam EagleRock-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Eagle Rock" EagleRock.jpg|"Eagle Rock" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and King Mondo TheLandWigglyGroupandKingMondo.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and King Mondo JeffandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CGIKingMondoSingingEagleRock.jpg|King Mondo singing JeffPlayingKeyboardinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony Playing Drums CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Captain and Anthony AllTogetherNow.jpg|''"All together now!"'' CaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyJugglingFruit.jpg|Anthony and Sam DorothyandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg WagsandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AudienceinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"You guys are awesome."'' MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Well, thank you very much. And thank you. You are awesome, too."'' SpaceDancing24.jpg|Greg, Jeff and King Mondo KingMondoSinging.jpg|King Mondo singing HeadingintheRightDirection.jpg|King Mondo singing "Heading in the Right Direction" TheLandWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group SpaceDancing27.jpg SpaceDancing28.jpg GregandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Anthony TeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Planet Teeny-Weeny DorothyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy frightened DorothyandGreginSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandMurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Murray WagsinSpaceship.jpg|Wags in spaceship WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Wags and Captain SpaceDancing31.jpg MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in Teeny Weeny Land MurrayandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SpaceDancing32.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy GreginTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg CaptainandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandTheTeenyWeenies.jpg|Captain and the Teeny Weenies TheTeenyWeenieMen.jpg|The Teeny Weenie Men TeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Teeny Weenie Lady MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Captain TheAwakeWigglesinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Anthony TheWiggles,DorothyandTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Teeny Weenie Lady FergusJig.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing to "Fergus Jig" JeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|''"That was so much fun."'' MurrayandJeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Jeff SpaceDancing34.jpg TheTeenyWeenies.jpg|The Teeny Weenies GregandMurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg and Murray SpaceDancing36.jpg OldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Old Teeny Weenie lady TheAwakeWigglesandOldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and old Teeny Weenie lady WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayandTeenyWeenieMan.jpg|Murray and Teeny Weenie Man TeenieWeenyManintheGreenVest.jpg|Teeny Weenie man in the green vest SpaceDancing41.jpg GloomyWorld,UranusandMars.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Mars WagsandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|''"Oh dear, I don't like the look of this."'' GloomyWorld.jpg|"We're very close to...Gloomy World!" DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy Greg And Anthony in spaceship SpaceDancing43.jpg TheColoredPlanets.jpg|Venus, Uranus, Mars and Gloomy World TheGloomyWiggles.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles in different colored shirts GloomyGregandMurray.jpg|Gloomy Greg and Murray SpaceDancing45.jpg GloomyMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gloomy Murray and Captain GloomyAnthonySleeping.jpg|"Anthony says, 'Do it.'" TheGloomyWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles and Captain Blue,YellowandGreenPlanets.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Venus SpaceDancing49.jpg|''"Captain, what are you doing? You've changed course." SpaceDancing50.jpg TheGloomies.jpg|The gloomies SpaceDancing52.jpg GregandAnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Anthony DanceYourGloomiesAway-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dance Your Gloomies Away" DanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|"Dance Your Gloomies Away" GregSingingDanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGloomies.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Gloomies TheOtherWigglyHumansinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheLandWigglyGroupJumping.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group jumping SpaceDancing55.jpg TheAwakeWigglesandtheGloomies.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Gloomies JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Murray JeffinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GreginGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing HappyWorld.jpg|Happy World SpaceDancing59.jpg|The Gloomies MurrayandJeffinHappyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWigglyGroupinHappyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyHumansinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans GregFuelingUpSpaceship.jpg|Greg fueling up spaceship AnthonyandMurrayinHappyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesFuelingUpRocket.jpg|The Wiggles fueling up rocket TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WagsinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheLandWigglyGroupandTheGloomies.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Gloomies MurrayGregCaptainDorothyAndWagsinSpaceDancing.png|Murray Greg Dorothy Captain And Wags TheGloomiesSmiling.jpg|The gloomies smiling TheOtherWigglesinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles CaptainandGreginHappyWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg TheGloomiesWaving.jpg|The gloomies waving TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingGoingHome.jpg|Greg singing GoingHome.jpg|"Going Home" CaptainFeatherswordandWigglehouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wigglehouse DorothyandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy & Wags CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoingHome.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Murcury.jpg|Saturn and Mercury BlueandGreenMoons.jpg SpaceDancing61.jpg|Earth and Moon (again) SpaceDancing62.jpg SpaceDancing63.jpg|"It's great to be home!''" HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry MurrayandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg SpaceDancing66.jpg TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Henry SpaceDancing67.jpg JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing69.jpg JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.png|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword SpaceDancing71.jpg MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing73.jpg CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.png|Captain and Anthony SpaceDancing74.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live-action SpaceDancing-EndCredits2.jpg|Written by Greg Truman SpaceDancing-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits3.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SpaceDancing-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits (Notice that "Heading in the Right Direction" is added) SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits CGIPlasticWax.jpg|CGI Plastic Wax PlasticWaxAnimation.jpg|Plastic Wax Animation IMG 9365.jpg|Endboard HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG TheZeezapSong-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Zeezap Song (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Australian and US re-release trailer TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailerWithCopyright.png Promo Pictures SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles promo picture from "What's This Button For?" SpaceDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Dance Your Gloomies Away" SpaceDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture (as seen on the US front cover) SpaceDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|The Live-Action Wiggles and their small CGI selves in their hands in promo picture The wiggles puzzle.jpg|A jigsaw puzzle VHS and DVD Packaging Australian releases SpaceDancing!VHS.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover SpaceDancing!AUSVHSTape.jpeg|AUS VHS Tape Great-Sale-Dvd-The-Wiggles-Space.jpg|Australian DVD Cover Great-Sale-Dvd-The-Wiggles-Space-_57.jpg|Back cover SpaceDancingDVDCover.jpg|Re-release DVD Cover File:9B468C66-04F1-48C7-9279-2C538E9C45DC.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover 20160905_124916.png|Disc 20160905_130652.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_130711.jpg|Tour Information A7A0A9C8-A300-41E5-A943-991F4915A74E.jpeg|AUS VHS Inlay DB8B1597-2869-44EE-B05B-315706E8AC73.jpeg|AUS DVD Inlay North American releases SpaceDancing-USVHSCover.jpg|VHS Cover SpaceDancing-USVHS.jpg|Tape SpaceDancing!Slipcover.jpeg|Slipcase Cover SpaceDancing!SlipcoverSpine.jpeg|Spine SpaceDancing!SlipcoverTop.jpeg|Top SpaceDancing!SlipcoverBack.jpeg|Back cover SpaceDancing-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover big (2).jpg|Canadian DVD Cover SpaceDancing-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc IMG_2555.PNG|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc 11594806.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release DVD cover 2164697bh.jpg|Back cover IMG_3913.jpg|Disc 51XDHDZ71ML.jpg|Unreleased/prototype VHS cover 57183C30-7801-44F1-AF32-FFB8419B20DE.jpeg|Insert that came with the US VHS BADF6CC1-6D42-48C6-9E21-67FD3D5DC422.jpeg|Back of the insert 7C4E9B08-01B4-4502-B96E-1ED8828D823C.jpeg|Page 1 6326B471-E026-4BE6-A761-7F3D9C2DC57E.jpeg|Page 2 C0B2BF62-86C8-4BA9-9006-5ED846338801.jpeg|Page 3 D74D12E6-4167-45EB-BCBD-29CAF711C8C4.jpeg|Canadian VHS Cover 61B6486B-3496-4172-800A-DA134AA178D7.jpeg|Spine 47CADFF6-801B-4E11-8BD8-2FF8E7B951BB.jpeg|Back cover EBAF683E-1996-4380-B9F2-24F73645C2A8.jpeg|Tape F207DA98-3497-4091-9D09-36395ED3A6C0.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover File:75CDBD44-5EFB-402E-8556-DAB079C3569D.jpeg|US Bootleg DVD Cover Other 51WnDc1SezL.jpg|UK DVD Cover File:5E56358D-9D9D-4181-BD12-C81725A376D1.jpeg|UK Back Cover Oct1920154.jpg|UK Disc SpaceDancingHKDVDcover.jpeg|HK DVD cover the_wiggles_space_dancing_an_animated_adventure_dvd_1519822741_22ffe9de1.jpg|Back cover issue33.jpg|The Wiggles Magazine promoting the video TheWigglesBobbleheads,SpaceDancingVHSandGotoSleepJeffCD.jpg|The Wiggles Bobbleheads, Space Dancing VHS and Go to Sleep Jeff CD SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover File:SpaceDancing!.jpg|Amazon Prime VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo SpaceDancing!-VHSGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlecard2(14 9).png|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! trailer StayTunedAfterTheShowForTheMakingOfSpaceDancing!.jpeg 20200220 230726-1.jpg AUS DVD SpaceDancing-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlecard2(14 9).png|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! trailer SpaceDancing-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-AbouttheCharactersMenu.jpg|About The Characters Menu (Music used: Dance The Gloomies Away, instrumental) File:SpaceDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Dance the Gloomies Away, instrumental) US Screener VHS US VHS File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:WiggleBayTrailer.jpg File:TheWigglesLogoinToyCommercial2.png File:TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.png File:WigglesToys2.png File:NowPlaying.jpeg File:JeffasaDollinToyCommercial2.png File:MurrayandJeffasDollsinToyCommercial2.png File:TheOtherWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.png File:TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial2.png File:GregasaDollinToyCommercial2.png File:AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg File:WiggleToysCommercialVersion2.png US DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:WiggleBayTrailer.jpg File:TheWigglesLogoinToyCommercial2.png File:TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.png File:WigglesToys2.png File:NowPlaying.jpeg File:JeffasaDollinToyCommercial2.png File:MurrayandJeffasDollsinToyCommercial2.png File:TheOtherWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.png File:TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial2.png File:GregasaDollinToyCommercial2.png File:AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg File:WiggleToysCommercialVersion2.png SpaceDancing-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-AbouttheCharactersMenu.jpg|About The Characters Menu (Music used: Dance The Gloomies Away, instrumental) File:SpaceDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection Menu (Music used: What's This Button For? (album version), instrumental) SpaceDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Dance the Gloomies Away, instrumental) 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!titlecard2(14 9).png WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HiTEntertainmentCGILogo(FullScreenVer.1)22.JPG Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:2003